Pneumatic tires for traveling on unpaved roads are easily damaged in the sidewall parts. For this reason, proposals have been made regarding pneumatic tires used for such an application for preventing side cutting due to contact with rocks, sharp stones, or the like, and preventing punctures caused by the side cutting by embedding a protective layer, which includes a plurality of organic fiber cords, in sidewall parts along the carcass layers (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-290911A).
However, in a case where a pneumatic tire provided with the protective layer in the sidewall parts as described above is used under high load conditions, there is a problem in that internal faults caused by peeling between the protective layer and the carcass layers are easily generated.